


The Iceberg Metaphor

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: "Ray recollects an iceberg they’d seen calving in Melville Sound. The berg had been hanging onto its parent glacier by the thinnest bridge of ice, and Fraser had pulled them away from the threatened violence as quickly as possible. The iceberg hung there for long moments that ached into an unbearable tension before it crashed into the icy sea, sending shock waves through the water and disrupting even the air with its ferocious birth.Fraser has that same waiting energy - suspended in his stasis by some unknown hesitation, delaying for something Ray doesn’t understand at first."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2019





	The Iceberg Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You'l Have Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631246) by [seleneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart). 



> For seleneheart, based on a beautiful metaphor from your own fic "If You'll Have Me". It really inspired me to try and translate the whole thing into a visual format, hope you like the end result! Happy holidays <3 - Your Secret Santa
> 
> Many thanks to my beta for the help :)


End file.
